


¿A dónde podemos huir?

by minigami



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/pseuds/minigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason lleva un rato dibujando espirales sin sentido en la condensación</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿A dónde podemos huir?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [desperatesmirks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperatesmirks/gifts).



> Una viñeta sin demasiado sentido para Charlie (desperatesmirks).

**¿A dónde podemos huir?**

[we must be killers (mikky ekko)](http://grooveshark.com/s/We+Must+Be+Killers/4JEbBL?src=5)

_I woke up, I was stuck in a dream_   
_You were there, you were tearing up everything_   
_And we all know how to fake it baby_   
_And we all know what we've done_   
_We must be killers_   
_Children of the wild ones_   
_Killers_   
_Where we got left to run?_

 

  
En la estación de autobuses hace frío. Es muy temprano, y los bancos de plástico que flanquean las dársenas están vacíos salvo por la humedad del amanecer de otoño. Jason lleva un rato dibujando espirales sin sentido en la condensación. Tiene las manos frías, y las puntas de los dedos dejan rastros de humedad cuando las pasea por el cuello de Tim. Este contiene un escalofrío y le empuja con el hombro, las manos ocupadas con el teléfono y la bolsa. No puede evitar la sonrisa, y Steph debe de ser capaz de esucharla al otro lado de la línea, porque su voz se suaviza.

  
\- Sabes que te echaremos de menos, ¿verdad? - de Jason no dice nada. Steph, en toda su gloria y teniendo un corazón como el que tiene, es incapaz de perdonarle. Tim lo entiende, y por eso se ahorra mencionarle.

  
\- Sí. - que lo sepa no quiere decir que lo entienda. - Steph, lo siento muchísimo.

  
\- No seas mentiroso. - Steph se ríe, con la voz ronca de lágrimas, y Tim deja caer la bolsa al suelo y sube los pies al banco para poder abrazarse las rodillas. - En fin. Hablaré con Dick. Ten cuidado.

  
\- Eso siempre. - el autobús comienza a acercarse. Tim carraspea. - Tengo que irme. Sabes... bueno. Eso.

  
\- Sí. Lo mismo digo. Te eso, Chico Maravilla. - y cuelga. Tim la imita, se levanta del banco y, de camino al autobús, tira el teléfono desechable a la papelera.

  
Sabe que Jason le está mirando, y cuando le detiene agarrándole del brazo antes de subir, se da la vuelta y alza la vista para poder mirarle a los ojos.

  
\- No, no estoy seguro. Sí, me voy contigo de todas formas. - Jason resopla y le suelta. Se pasa la mano por el pelo, sonriéndose de medio lado.

\- Tenía que preguntar. - le huele el aliento a tabaco y al café malo de la cafetería de la estación de autobuses. Tim le toca con la mano libre la parte de la mejilla que se ha dejado sin afeitar, y Jason la agarra, la deja un momento sobre su rostro antes de soltarla.

\- Volveremos. - en realidad se lo está prometiendo a sí mismo. Jason se ríe, incrédulo, pero no le lleva la contraria. - Algún día podremos volver.

\- Lo que tú digas, Tim. - se está riendo de él en silencio, amargo y un poquito triste. - Lo que tú digas.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Es cortísimo, y bastante chorra, pero eh. Va con amor <333333333333


End file.
